Parker Chapman
"I don't deal with Communists, you motherfucker!" - Random line Parker Chapman says when fighting against the KRSL. Parker Chapman is a character in QWTF spy's JC4, he is the faction leader for Corestar. Background Not much is known about Parker's past. Parker was born in 1970 in Brisbane. At age 18, he was diagnosed with a rare form of hypopituitarism, in which he will grow to have an adult's body, but his appearance, voice, and personality of an 18-year-old would never change. In 1990, he enlisted in the Australian Army to fight in the Gulf War. Once the Gulf War ended, he was placed on peacekeeping operations, and this is where he met his future assistant and Corestar. In 1994, he left the Australian Armed Forces to pursue employment from Corestar. Corestar hired him on the spot for his excellent leadership skills and was elected squad leader for a while. In 2006, he was placed in charge of the Middle Eastern Division for the excellent leadership skills. His assistant was hired by Parker. In 2014, he and his assistant are sent to the Middle Eastern nation of Karthstan to manipulate the growing insurgency in Corestar's favor, as they hoped they would place a puppet government to export Karthstan's oil. Events of Just Cause 4: Karthstan Corestar is the very first faction you meet in the game. He is introduced in the mission "Corestar" and he's already looking for mercenaries and Rico just happens to show up. He is immediately surprised by Rico's arrival, knowing his reputation as a dictator removal specialist. He tests Rico's abilities by invading an Alnsur Alrraed base. In the mission "Testing, Testing", he is happy that Rico has joined him and offers him a grappler and a wingsuit known as the Glider. All of these are in prototype stages, but Parker states they can be upgraded. Rico goes out to test his new toys. When asked by Rico on how did Corestar develop them, Parker responds by saying they received blueprints by a certain Egyptian scientist. In the mission "Can you fly, Rico?" Parker, along with Rico and his assistant, fly out in jets to take out Karthstan Military jets from launching a huge offensive. In "Something personal" Parker tasks Rico to infiltrate a KRSL arms depot to destroy the guns. After this mission, in "Rebuilding Utopia", the KRSL tasks Rico to steal guns from The Rahmani. Mubarak and his supporters think that the Karthstan Military was responsible for the theft and task Rico in "Grand Theft Auto" to steal more guns from a Karthstan Military base. The Rahmani and KRSL, however, don't know that Rico was behind all the thefts. After "Something personal", he announces his hate for communism and tasks Rico to interrogate a KRSL sympathizer by the name of "Ahab" by tying him to a car and going at fast speeds to frighten him. After completing more missions for Corestar, you get more upgrades for Rico's grappler and wingsuit. If Corestar is chosen to be wiped out before the final mission, Parker and his assistant are at an arms deal in Kahnushahr when Rico shows up to take care of business. Rico starts firing at the contractors and the Corestar soldiers. Eventually, Parker's assistant is murdered and Parker is fatally wounded. Parker believes that Rico was actually a KRSL spy and came to finish his job. Rico responds stating that he doesn't enjoy greed nor see greedy people get what they want. Rico puts a sawed-off shotgun in his mouth and pulls the trigger, blowing up Parker's head. Personality Parker is like an 18-year-old who never grew up. He has a deep enjoyment for guns, money, and anything capitalistic. Being born in Australia and being Australian, he loves Mad Max and all things Australian and has even pre-ordered the Mad Max video game. Being an ultra-venture capitalist, he hates Communism and tasks Rico several missions to sabotage the KRSL war effort. However, this fails as Rico helps the KRSL rebuild their opportunities. Parker mentions that Fadel Cisto is a rip-off. He claims that he had left the Middle East for a short time to Kampuchea due to "something company personal". He hates Misandrists and has stated he has killed "a lot of them". He has a deep fascination for conspiracy theories although Rico doubts him. Parker is quite a fun guy as he rather has fun with his men when not on the battlefield. Various Corestar soldiers comment that Parker is a great guy to be with. He has a love for 20th-century things, even going so far as to wield a Urga 7S 1897. He does respect various Corestar members' cultural origins. When asked why Rico keeps Tom Sheldon alive, he responds that Tom is a variable asset for the overthrow of Sebastiano Di Ravello and that Rico intends to free Medici. Parker responds by saying that Rico has some "patriotic pride". Trivia *Special thanks and credit goes to Ironclaws for creating Parker's concept art. *Parker is modeled off QWTF spy himself and a friend of his. Although QWTF spy and Parker are not the same person. *This is the 987th page on the wiki. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Characters Category:Faction Leaders